


Tenebrous Lusts

by Ketakoshka



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Ghost on human, Inflation, M/M, Multi, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, ghost pregancy, possession?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 07:32:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9374564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ketakoshka/pseuds/Ketakoshka
Summary: Tenebrous means dark and gloomy if you don't already know that. In the spirit of that definition, this is a collection (or will be) of stories featuring Wilson from Don't Starve in typically horrifying and dark situations. Warnings will be posted on a chapter by chapter basis. Thank you for your consideration.





	

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS: Ghosts x Human (sort of), ghost pregnancy?, ghost inflation?, fucked up possession? I don't know what the fuck to call it. There's ghosts inside of Wilson and it's fucked up. There, you've been warned.

Ghostly Hide and Seek

It hadn't been the first time that one of the survivors had enacted the wrath of a ghost, not including the time where Wolfgang had pissed off Abigail, but this was the time that lived in history as the worst… And Wilson could certainly vouch for that fact.

Abigail and Wendy liked to play hide and seek as much as the next kid, well, maybe more than the next kid, and just like most children when they were told not to play in the cemetery not to far from camp, they didn't listen. It was dusk, and the other survivors had already headed off to bed, besides Wilson who'd volunteered for first watch. Abby and Wendy were elated to find that the scientist would be the one to avoid, because he was known to get lost in his head and be distracted. The girls used his lack of attention-span to their advantage and slipped out of the camp to play in the cemetery.

They barely paid the small place as they played; first Abby finding Wendy and then Wendy finding Abby and circling back to the start again. They were laughing; it seemed fun, for a little while. Wendy tripped over a vine, falling directly onto a grave, but it was not her falling that upset the spirits lurking in the tiny cemetery, it was Abigail who had tried to catch her and wound up trespassing into the ground.

They ran from the two ghosts that appeared, hell-bent on punishing them for trespassing in their soil; they ran until they came across the camp, and Wendy dove out of sight into the bushes. Abigail, on the other hand, cried out softly for Wilson and went intangible to hide inside of him; he had heard her, but he could do nothing to stop the young ghost from entering his stomach. It had happened before, when he had barely known the two girls for a week because Willow had scared Abby, and since it had been an accident, he barely chastised her.

He wished that he would have done so now.

His hand went to his suddenly distended belly, and his breaths came out harsh and quick as the pressure from his vest and shirt tried to keep it concealed. "Abby," he hissed. "What are you doing?" His fingers made quick work of the buttons on his shirts, and a strangled sigh gushed from his throat with the pressure's release.

'Hiding,' she whispered, and even though she was inside of him, he could hear her as clearly as if she were right by his ear. 'The ghosts are coming…'

Confused, he opened his mouth to question, but a horrified gasp made its way out instead. There were two with malevolent and mischievous looks, and the ghosts, sensing the one inside of him, dove into his body as well. Abigail turned herself intangible and left, but the two inside of him were more than twice the size of Abby, even factoring in the difference between astral bodies and physical ones. His stomach grew in size and cut into the waistband of his pants sharply; he cried out and flopped backwards from the momentum, crashing painfully into a sapling.

 _'Get out of Wilson!'_ Abby cried, and the malevolent creatures had the audacity to laugh.

**_'Why should we, girl? He's warm in here, and we would like to play with our new host for a while.'_ **

His face scrunches up as a wave of discomfort crashes through him, and through his squinted eyes, he can make out the outlines of spectral hands pressing up against his skin. The pain is muted and spread out through his abdomen, only spiking when one hand pushes harder and harder. A face stretches him next, the woman's eyelashes tickling against his insides, and upon the itch that settles in from fingernails scratching at their covering, his hands reach out. They smooth over the skin, trying to sooth the itches and the pressure, but it doesn't work.

"Wendy, Abigail," he hisses, his voice cracking as they push harder right under his navel, and he winces, tears gathering as his belly button is forced to invert from the pressure. "Go g-get Willow, and tell-ugh-her that the ghosts are b-ah-ack… And tell her that they've d-one what you did t-to me…"

The girls don't answer, but the raven scientist knows that they've listened. 'They're good girls,' he reminds himself. 'They just get into mischief… although Webber isn't any better.' His thoughts do nothing to distract him from the moving monsters inside of himself, but neither do they make the situation worse. So, he tries his best to make observations about the phenomena outside of his body and reflect on what he's learned.

**_'Don't you dare ignore us, Scientist.'_ **

His back arches up, and a sharp, but nearly silent, scream breaks though his lips, and his nails curl into the ground, ripping up chunks of grass and scraping his fingers on stones. His skin stretches viciously in the shape of two hands that slowly push out of his skin, somehow not tearing through flesh. The ghost pulls itself out of his body, dragging out the process and making itself as corporeal as it can without killing him.

Ragged gasps leave mouth, and he rolls onto his side, curling up slightly as if that would hide him from the ghost floating above him, eyes glinting with desire and cruelty. He nearly bites his tongue when it dives back into his body, only to have the female one start squirming out of him too. He bites into his sleeve to keep from injuring himself, but it does nothing to stifle the sob when she finally frees herself.

**_'This is fun!'_ **

She dives back into the raven scientist again, and the sound that leaves his throat echoes in the clearing.

"Wilson?"

He hears Willow's voice, and at last, the tears break through his strong façade. 'It'll be over soon enough…' His eyes open to greet the thin flame in the distance, and he finally stops biting into his sleeve. The ghosts inside of him still push at his belly violently, but he can feel desperation in their movements.

"Get out of him this instant!" Willow yells, and the ghosts go still.

Wilson's fingers claw into the dirt again and his teeth gnash together as a strong pulse pushes at his stomach, but the pressure lessens. The ghosts go careening out of his body and fly into the distance again, and the scientist watches them with a twinge of amusement. "Took you long enough," he whispers, and he hears an answering chuckle before he closes his eyes in exhaustion.


End file.
